Holiday Oneshots
by nolapeep
Summary: A challenge. Explanation inside.
1. Introduction

Icantunloveyou:  
_  
Okay, I have a fanfic challenge for you.  
Your writing has gotten a lot better, and it gets better in every fanfic  
So now I have a challenge!_

_I want you to write a multi chaptered fanfic, with every important holiday in it.  
The chapters will NOT be connected, they will be seperate oneshots.  
They will be DxS oneshots for every holiday, with different ways for Danny and Sam to get together.  
_

_Do you accept this challenge?_

**_:OoooooOoooooO:_**

Me:

_Oh, it's on._

* * *

The List:

001 New Year's

002 Ash Wednesday

003 Valentine's Day

004 St. Patrick's Day

005 Mother's Day

006 Easter

007 Fourth of July

008 Father's Day

009 Thanksgiving

010 Christmas


	2. 001 New Year

All the characters mentioned in this one-shot are adults in their early twenties, living on their own.

* * *

001: New Year's

It was eleven o'clock on a Sunday night. The sky was clear, the air cool. It nipped at Danny's face as she stopped outside, his cell phone in hand. It was vibrating in his grip, its ring-tone blasting in his ears. Danny looked around nervously, hoping that he wasn't causing a scene. Fortunately, everyone was inside. Danny shut the sliding door, then walked over to the pool. When he reached a chair, he down and opened his cell.

"Hello?" he answered, not bothering to check the Caller ID. There was silence on the other line, except for the soft sniffles of the caller. Danny heard the person take a deep ragged breath, then the line went silent again. Just as he was about to shut off the phone, the person spoke, their voice barely audible.

"Hey Danny." Her voice was so soft that it pained him to listen, knowing she was hurt. Danny could hear the sadness in the way she said his name.

"Hey Sam." Danny plugged his right ear with his finger, trying to block out the party inside. It was so loud, the next neighborhood could've probably heard it. He frowned as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I caught him, Danny," she tried to explained, even though she wasn't being very clear. She inhaled again before continuing, "I saw him with that blond. Eric was kissing her, and not in a sisterly way like he said." Danny shook his head in disbelief. Well, actually, he could see that happening. He didn't want to tell Sam when the two were dating, but Danny had a bad feeling about that Eric guy from the start.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy," Danny whispered, hoping to comfort her. But he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. "What do you want me to do?" He heard his friend try to breath through her nose, even though it was nearly impossible because she probably spent a few hours crying.

"I don't want to ruin your New Year's," Sam whined, her voice breaking. Danny could hear her trying to hold her tears back. "I'm sorry I called..." Danny heard as she sighed, her voice shaking. "I... Just forget about it." Danny could imagine her smiling on the other line, or at least trying to fake one. "Have a good time. Thank you for listening."

"Wait!" Danny called into the receiver, trying to stop Sam before she could hang up. But, he realized, it was too late. Ringing in Danny's ears was the dial tone.

* * *

Sam put down the phone, her hands shaking. And as soon as she did, she started sobbing.

She covered her face in her hands, felling the dampness of her tears against her skin. She couldn't help it. Sam wanted comfort, and she knew Danny was always there for that, but she also didn't want to ruin his evening.

_Though I already did..._ Sam angrily said to herself, knowing Danny so well that she was sure he wouldn't stop worrying about her now. Why did she have to call? Why couldn't she wait until the next day? Why did it have to be so urgent?

Sam cried harder as she came to realize that it wasn't that important. She didn't have to demolish Danny's perfect New Year's. She could've sit at home by herself without pulling her friend into it. She could've been fine at home, sleeping the night and next day away.

If only she hadn't called Danny.

_Ding dong! _

Sam's head shot to face the door, wondering who could be knocking on her door at this time. She slowly rose from the couch, tissue box in hand, her favorite blanket wrapped around her, and answered the door.

* * *

Danny stood there, standing with a single rose, on Sam's doorstep. He smiled sheepishly as he handed her the flower, scanning over his best friend's face.

Her eyes were puffy, her nose was red, her cheeks were stained, her hair was unkempt, and she stood there her home with a tissue box in hand and her favorite black blanket wrapped around her. She was just standing there, gaping at the sight of her best friend.

Sam hesitantly took the rose from Danny's hands. She fiddled with it in her grip as she continued to stare at him. After a long time, a small smile formed on her face as she pulled Danny into a hug. Danny relaxed as he let her wrap her arms around him, laying his head on Sam's shoulder. He knew she needed the company. And he'd give it to her any day.

Her arms still around Danny, Sam whispering into his ear, "Thank you. For everything." Danny rubbed her back soothingly, saying comfortingly, "I know, I know..." He shushed her, trying to keep her from tears.

But she cried anyway.

"I... I can't..." Sam sobbed into Danny's shirt, gripping him tighter. Danny closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in Sam's quaking voice. But he couldn't. "I'm... I... You know..."

"Shh," Danny purred, releasing Sam from his embrace. He took her box of tissues as he led his friend back into her home. Sam was led to her couch, then sat down, patting the spot next to her, a sign of invitation. Danny accepted it, sitting down next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, hesitant. He saw Sam drift back to memories because of his suggestion, and as soon as he said that, he regretted it. But instead of crying some more, Sam shook her head.

"No thanks. But thank you for asking," she simply answered. "It means a lot to me that you care."

Danny took her hand. "Why would you ever say that? Of _course_ I care!"

Sam forced a smile. "Well, thanks anyway." Danny sighed, running his fingers through his raven black hair. He looked around the room, anxious to get her out the house.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, unsure of what to expect. Sam shrugged.

"I dunno. Watch a movie?" she suggested, not really caring about the idea.

"Go to a party?" Danny insisted. But before he could object that he even thought about the suggestion, Sam's eyes became glassy.

"The last party I went to," she sniffed, "I found Eric on the couch with the blond..." And, to Danny's dismay, he had made her cry once more. His heart ached at the sight of Sam's shaking shoulders, her heavy sobs, her tear-stained face. His heart still sinking to his feet, Danny cupped her chin, raising her gaze to meet his.

Amethyst met blue.

Hurt met comfort.

"Well, you won't be hurt when you're with me," he promised Sam, pulling her into his arms. They sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company, mostly Sam. She dampened his shirt, Danny could admit, but as long as Sam was soothed, he was okay with that.

After a little while, Sam raised her head. She met Danny's eyes as she tried a small smile. "I guess so." Danny pulled her to her feet, nudging the blanket off of her. When he looked up, Danny saw Sam in one of the most beautiful dresses he had ever seen.

The and old-fashioned dress was white with a lavender lace trimming the edges. It was strapless and held her figure perfectly, hugging her hips in an edgy way. There was a rip in the sides, causing some of her thigh to show. But, in all modesty, it wasn't too revealing. Too say the most, she had balanced beauty and humbleness in the most complete way possible.

Danny noticed that Sam was blushing as he climbed back to reality. He held out his hand in an escorting fashion, leading her to his car parked out front. He held the Sedan's door as Sam climbed in, holding the edge of her dress so it wouldn't get caught.

When Danny climbed in as well, he buckled his seat belt, urging Sam to do the same, and put his keys into the ignition. He took a deep breath before started up the car.

* * *

"Hey, Danny!" The man heard as he walked into the room with Sam at his side. Danny looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. He smiled as he found his old time friend, Tucker, sitting on the couch with a young lady. "You're here!"

Danny nodded Sam along as he made his way over to Tucker. He held her hand boldly as he sat down on the table, Sam sitting next to him. "Hey, bud. What's going on?"

Tucker grinned enthusiastically, pointing to the woman next to him. "Meet Valerie, my fiance." Danny sat there, as did Sam, smiling huge. What? You didn't think Sam remembered Tucker too?

"Congratulations!" Sam cried, taking Valerie's hand. She batted her eyes. "How does it feel being Ms. Valerie Grey Foley?"

The woman sitting next to Tucker just laughed. "It's been a mess, with the wedding coming up and everything, but I'm excited." She grabbed Tucker's hand in anxiety, still smiling.

"Well, congrats again," Danny parroted Sam, patting his old friend's knee. He faced Sam, grinning. "You want to dance?" Sam nodded taking Danny's hand reached out to her. He led her to the dance floor, one of their favorite songs playing.

"Well, folks," the DJ announced, his voice echoing off the walls. "This is the last song of the night; Enjoy."

Danny wrapped his arms around the little of Sam's back, pressing her body against his. He cradled her in his arms for a little while, leading her around the dance floor, many other couples surrounding them. Sam's head was resting on Danny's chest as she had her hands around his neck, playing mindlessly with the tag of his shirt. They waltzed around the room, balancing each other's rhythm out.

When the song ended, Danny held Sam in that position, not wanting to let go. And neither did Sam.

"Wait here," he whispered in her ear. "I'm going to go get us some punch." And with that, Sam watched helplessly as DAnny made his way through the crowd.

"Five!" the crowd chanted simultaneously. The music was shut off immediately, as if nothing was happening. Sam scanned the heads of the party, trying to find Danny's face. "Four!" She searched near the punch stand, but her friend was nowhere to be found. "Three!" Sam was starting to get worried. She tried to make her way through the crowd, inching toward the refreshments. "Two!" Sam was panicking now. She didn't know anyone beside Danny, Tucker, and Valerie. And she couldn't find them. She'd be alone on New Year's, no matter how Danny tried to stop it. "One!"

Sam stopped in her tracks, time freezing along with her.

There, in the middle of the dance floor, was Eric Petterson, his arm draped over that blond that stole him from Sam. She could feel her eyes begin to burn and blur as the party guests went wild, crying, "Happy New Year's!" Sam couldn't help it. Sam was about to cry as she saw Eric dip the woman in his arms, kissing her deeply.

And before she knew it, Sam was being kissed, as well. She closed her eyes, trying to remember where she was and what was happening, but she couldn't remember a thing. Not with those lips attached to hers. The man pulled away from Sam, placing his hands on her shoulders, holding her tight. She looked at Danny, her mind completely frazzled.

"I love you," he murmured, hugging Sam, showing her all the love he could give. Sam shut her eyes, letting a tear fall. She hugged Danny back, even tighter.

"You know," she whispered. "Even if I never knew it, I think I've always loved you." Sam sniffed as she continued, "You were always there for me in my time of need, and you always respected me. I think I do." Sam rested her head on his shoulder, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you too."


	3. 002 Ash Wednesday

Caution: This oneshot contains Catholic beliefs. Read if you don't really mind. If you do, move on to the next chapter/oneshot.

* * *

002: Ash Wednesday

Sam walked into the room and the two boys hushed instantly. They stared blankly at their friend in the doorway, both of them wondering about that smudge of dirt on her forehead. She rolled her eyes as she made her way into Tucker's living-room and sat on the coffee-table in front of the two teenage boys. They continued to stare blankly as Sam sighed.

Tucker opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Sam. She raised her hands in innocence as she explained, "My parents and I went to Church. It was Ash Wednesday." Danny snapped his fingers in triumph.

"So, that's why you have that dirt on your forehead."

Tucker snorted. "It's not dirt, it's _ash_."

"Whatever." Danny turned his attention from his friends to the TV, pressing the **ON**button on the remote. The television set came alive, with Tom and Jerry running around the screen. Tucker pulled out his PDA and started messing with it, leaving Sam alone to pick at the fabric coming off her boots. The three teenagers sat there, in their own little worlds, for a few minutes before Sam rose from the coffee table.

"I'm hungry," she announced, looking at Tucker. Still engulfed by his video game, he busily answered, "That's great." Within a second, his PDA seemed to jump into Sam's hand. She smirked at her friend, smug. "Get me something to eat," she commanded, tossing the PDA up in the air.

"Joy-kill," Tucker muttered, getting up to walk to the kitchen. Sam followed close behind, rambling about what she wanted to eat.

"Do you have popcorn?" Sam droned on. "Or chocolate? Or carrots?" She tapped her chin in thought. "Celery? Apples? Bananas?" Tucker opened a drawer and reached in. Instantly, he pulled out a chocolate bar.

"There." He shoved it into Sam's arms, trudging out the kitchen as soon as he did. He left Sam standing there with the chocolate in her grip, wondering what just happened.

She opened the candy bar reluctantly and took a bite, wandering back into the living room. Instead of sitting on the coffee table like she normally did, Sam sat next to Danny on the couch. Remaining calm, she stole another bite of the chocolate, watching Jerry run away from Tom. She hesitantly leaned back, trying not to show how excited she was just to sit so close to Danny.

Just like the movies, Danny eventually scooted closer and closer to Sam, not daring to say anything. He slowly draped his arm around her shoulders. Despite Tucker seeing everything, he decided not to ruin their little moment.

Being so entranced by the moment, Danny turned so he could face Sam. Getting the feeling she was being watched, she turned to Danny's gaze. When she met his eyes, she smiled. "What?"

Danny shook his head, grinning as well. "Nothing." Not that Sam and Danny noticed or anything, but Tucker rolled his eyes in annoyance. _Those lovebirds_, he snickered quietly.

Danny scanned over Sam's precious face, her lips dangerously close to his. "What?" she asked, still smiling. Danny watched as her lips formed the word, nearer to his than they were before.

Danny sighed. He licked his thumb, making it moist, and placed it on Sam's forehead. He slipped it off as easily as he put it on her, wiping the ash along with it. "The dirt was annoying me," he simply replied. Danny did all he could not to laugh at the reaction on Sam's face.

"It's _ash_," Tucker muttered once more. He rolled his eyes, then continued to play on his PDA.

"You wiped it off," Sam murmured, still in shock. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly opened. "You weren't supposed to wipe the _ash _-- not dirt -- off. That's why it was _on my forehead_."

Danny shrugged. "It was annoying me."

"It showed humbleness."

"But annoyance." Angrily, Sam scooted away from him, still wanting not to believe that he actually wiped off her ash. Danny watched in dismay. "It was just dirt!" he exclaimed, trying to get near Sam. But the girl refused, scooting farther away.

"My mom and dad are going to _kill _me!" she cried in exasperation. Danny sighed, facing Tucker.

"Tuck," he called out. "Hand me that vase." Tucker looked up, cocking his eyebrow. Danny gave him a look. "Just do it."

"Whatever you say, dude," he mumbled, rising from the couch. He walked over to the table in the kitchen and grabbed the vase with a flower in it. For some reason, his parents wanted to put dirt in it. Not water. But, Tucker didn't dare ask why they were acting so creepily. He just let them do what they wanted. Tucker made his way over to Danny, giving him the vase. Danny took his wordlessly.

"Turn around, Sammy," the boy cooed, turning to face Sam. She reluctantly faced him too, giving him an aggravated look. Danny stabbed his thumb into the dirt, rubbing it around, then slipped it out. Sam watched in amusement as he traced a cross on her forehead, watching her gaze steadily. When he was done, Danny smiled.

"See? There's your dirt back."

"_Ash_," Sam and Tucker muttered simultaneously. Danny laughed easily, putting the vase down on the coffeee table in front of him. Sam's eyebrows knitted in concentration when she leaned forward.

"You have some dirt on your mouth," she murmured, eyeing his lips closely.

Danny put a hand to his mouth consciously. "Really?"

Sam smiled slyly. "Nope." And with that, she leaned in, brushing her lips against Danny's. Sam crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Danny allowed her to, draping his arms around the little of Sam's waist. Tucker watched in amazement as his two best friends kissed for a while, as if he wasn't even there.

"You can stop making-out anytime you want, you know."

"We know," they both replied, not bothering to break apart. Tucker rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his PDA.

He frowned, studying his gadget. "Too bad you don't have lips."


	4. 003 Valentine

003 Valentine's Day

Danny felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked around, trying to figure out who was burning a hole through him. He scanned each face that surrounded him, not able to catch who was watching him. Paulina was picking at her nails, obviously trying to make them seem perfect. Dash was doodling on his notebook, not caring to listen to the teacher's lecture. Sam was watching closely, and next to her, Tucker was hiding his PDA under the desk. He had a concentrated look on. Danny laughed to himself as he noted that his best friend was playing Monopoly. Danny faced his notebook, once more, to find a note tucked under a page of loose-leaf. He slipped it onto and began reading it.

_Dearest Samantha,_

_When you get this note, it will only be a few hours until the Sweethearts Dance at Casper High. I'd like to ask you the honor of coming with me.  
Yes, I know you don't know who this is. And I intend on keeping it that way. So, don't try to guess. It's a surprise.  
Meet me in the middle of the dance floor at midnight, dressed in your best, with a corsage for me. I will be there with a flower for you as well.  
Please, don't decline me. I won't stand you up, for I know that's the worst way for a gentleman to act.  
Don't be scared, either. I go to your school and am in your grade. It'll be fine.  
Please be there. I'll be waiting._

_Anonymously,  
Your secret admirer  
_

Danny smiled in triumph as he folded the note, slipping it into his pocket.

"Ooooh," he groaned, clutching his shirt. The teacher looked up from her desk as the students surrounding him snapped their attention to him. His teacher cocked an eyebrow, rising from her chair.

"Something wrong, Mr. Fenton?" Sam watched as Danny groaned in pain, holding his stomach.

"I think I'm going to vomit," he whined. He leaned over the railing of his desk, a little close to Dash. Dash squealed nervously, scooting away from the actor.

Mrs. Mickenly's expression softened. "Here's a pass," she called out while scribbling on a small sheet of paper. Danny got up out of his desk and stumbled to the front of the room, reaching out for the piece of paper being handed to him. He took it and stuffed into the front pocket of his jeans, hurrying out the doorway.

When he was out of view, Danny chuckled, balancing the his _Secret Admirer _note in his hand. He made his way over to Sam's locker and slipped it in, hoping she would find it. The dismissal bell rang suddenly, only seconds to go before a mob of students would pile out the classrooms. Danny hurried down the hallway and out of the exit. He turned the corner, running to his house.

* * *

"Did you see Dan?" Tucker asked, walking along Sam to her locker. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Sam shrugged, peering at her feet as she watched. She had been silent the rest of the class, and -- being a caring friend -- Tucker was wondering why. Although, he probably new the answer. "You okay?"

Sam nodded, coming to her locker. She spun the combination then opened the door, a note to soon fall out. Tucker watched curiously as Sam bent down to pick up the piece of paper. She stood straight up, after, and opened it. Tucker watched as her face lit up, a smile flickering across her face. She finally grinned, handing him the note. "I have a 'secret admirer'," she explained, shoving the piece of paper into Tucker's face. He took it anxiously and scanned it.

"_Dearest Samantha,_" he began, giving Sam a look. He snorted, handing her the note back. "Are you seruious?" She refused to take it.

"Just read it!"

"Fine." Tucker cleared his throat teasingly, then continued, "_When you get this note, it will only be a few hours until the Sweethearts Dance at Casper High. I'd like to ask you the honor of coming with me._" He laughed a little. "_Yes, I know you don't know who this is. And I intend on keeping it that way. So, don't try to guess. It's a surprise._" This time, Tucker became intersted. "_Meet me in the middle of the dance floor at midnight, dressed in your best, with a corsage for me. I will be there with a flower for you as well._" He leaned in, trying to read the note faster and more accurately. "_Please, don't decline me. I won't stand you up, for I know that's the worst way for a gentleman to act._" Sam watched as Tucker's expression became animated, something she enjoyed to watch when she had time. "_Don't be scared, either. I go to your school and am in your grade. It'll be fine. Please be there. I'll be waiting._" Tucker let out a sigh before reading the last line, "_Anonymously, your secret admirer_."

Tucker looked up to find Sam, smiling smugly. "So?"

"I think you're going to have to do this. It sounds like he was expecting you."

She nodded in agreement. "I know, right?"

* * *

Danny burst through the door, making his way up the stairs.

"Hey, Dan!" He heard his mom call out from downstairs, but was too much in a rush to answer her. He shut the door, locked it, then walked over to his bed. He flopped onto it, his heart beating rapidly.

_I bet she read it by now. Oh crap. _He stuffed his face into the pillow on his bed and shut his eyes for a few minutes. He relaxed a little while before his cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. Danny cursed under his breath, reaching into his jeans. He pulled out his cell and flipped it open.

He faked a cough before answering, "H-hello?"

_"Dan?" _Tucker's voice sounded worried on the phone. Danny tried to sound the sickest he could.

"Yeah?"

_"You feeling better?" _Danny forced another rough sounding cough.

"Not really..."

_"Oh, danggit."_

Danny sat up, curious. "Why?"

_"Sam's going with someone else."_

Danny sat there, wide-eyed. "What?!" he yelled into the reciever.

Tucker laughed on the other line. _"I knew you'd be surprised."_

"Well, who is it?" Danny asked, anxious.

_"She doesn't know."_ Tucker continued to laugh as he continued, _"Some _secret admirer_, or something..." _

A smile crept onto Danny's expression. "Oh." He coughed once more. "Sorry, but I can't go."

_"Darn. Then, who am I going to go with?"_

"Valerie?"

_"Dead chance!"_

"Sorry man."

_"S'okay."_

"I'm tired."

_"Okay."_

"Bye."

_"Bye." _And with that, Danny heard a dial tone.

* * *

Sam stood near the entrance of the high school, watching as familiar faces passed her, all of them walking easily into the dance. She waited in agony, wondering who her secret admirer was.

Did he have any classes with her? Did she even _know_ him? Did she know what he looked like?

Did she pass him by everyday without actually looking at him? Did the guy just slip the note into her locker by accident?

As a joke?

Sam sighed, leaning against the wall. She rubbed her temples, trying to concentrate on what was going to happen during the night. Tucker wasn't coming, Danny wasn't coming, and she was going to the dance with someone she didn't even know. It didn't weigh on the scale to turn out as a very good night. _Ugh. _Sam checked the watch on her wrist.

11:47 PM.

Sam wandered into the gym, soon to be surrounded by a crowd on teenagers dancing and drinking punch. She watched the dancers on the floor enjoying themselves just as they should be. She walked around the gym, getting a drink of punch every now and then. Once more, she looked at her watch.

11:56 PM.

_I think it's time. _Sam made her way through the crowd of teenagers on the dance floor, trying to to bump into anybody. And for a little while, she stood there, tapping her foot to the music and waiting for her secret admirer.

* * *

Danny walked into the gym, tuxedo and everything. He had the rose in his hand, but slipped it behind his back. He searched the sea of teenage faces for a familiar one, but didn't see it. He walked around, wondering if Sam had actually shown.

He smiled as he convinsed himself that she did. _She's always up for a challenge, right? And this is a challenge... Right?_ Danny glanced nervously at the clock on the gym wall. 11:58 PM. He wandered into the the crowd of dancers, hoping to see her face in the middle of the floor. When he made it, he gasped.

There she was.

And, boy, was she beautiful.

Sam stood there with an edgy look on her face, her dress as beautiful as she was.

The sliver-toned dress fit her figure perfectly, hugging her in the right places. It was lightly stripped, running all the way down to the hems. It was beaded here and there, but didn't look childish at all. Two pieces of black fabric banded right below her chest and her hips, not at all tight, but sensually fitting. She had a small slip underneath that puffed out when she walked. Sam wore a matching necklace, most likely her mother's. It was strung on her neck with a sliver chain, held together with a small lock. Her hair was wavy, a balance between curled and straight. It was in a half ponytail, half up yet half down, letting her raven black hair flow midshoulder.

Sam looked around before spotting Danny in front of her. But she didn't recognize him because of the lighting behind him.

"Is that you?" she called out, handing Danny the corsage in a container. He smiled in return -- but she couldn't see it, though -- and handed her the red rose hidden behind his back. Danny took her hand and pulled her close, leading her around. "I guess so," Sam murmured, resting her head on Danny's shoulder. They danced for a little while, waltzing around the dance floor. They were dangerously close to each other when the song finally ended. Danny let go of her hand, but Sam held on.

Sam was quiet for a moment, as if trying to say something. Eventually, she spoke. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Danny rolled the words around on his toungue, smiling a little. Danny took Sam into his arms, wrapping them around the little of her waist. She didn't refuse, to his surprise. "Who are _you_?"

"Someone you want to kiss," Sam replied, confident.

"Yep," Danny answered, smiling bigger. And with that, he leaned in, brushing his lips against Sam's. Sam allowed him to as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They deepend the kiss with urgency, and though Sam felt a familiar spark from when she kissed her friend Danny, she deicided to not pay much attention to it. Instead, she'd rather enjoy the moment.

Breaking apart, Danny brushed a strand of hair from out of Sam's face. "So, who are you?"

"Sam Manson." Sam cocked an eyebrow. "You?"

"Your date." The girl laughed in Danny's arms.

"I'm serious."

"As am I."

"Please," Sam cooed, tracing down Danny's cheek with her index finger. "What is your name?"

Danny kissed her again before answering, afraid to reply. "I don't want to ruin the moment."

"I'm going to find out, anyway," Sam insisted. Danny sighed.

"I'm your best friend."

"What?" Sam exclaimed, growing wide-eyed. "Tucker?!"

Danny sighed, kissing her once more. "Danny." Sam inhaled, surprised yet somehow pleased. She whispered, "Good."

And they kissed again.

* * *

If you want to see what the dress looked like (It's real!!), ask me for my email address. I will give you the link on there ('cause I can't on here, for some reason_ --pout_--).


	5. 004 St Patrick

004 St. Patrick's Day

Sam turned the corner, trying to get to the local movie theater as soon as possible. She smiled at the thought of Tucker tapping his watch, bellowing, _'Sam is late!'_ She could bet he was saying something right now. And Danny would be ignoring him, like everyone did to Tucker. Sam rolled her eyes as she stepped up the pace.

When she came close enough to be in view of her friends, Sam gasped in horror.

Tucker was standing there, in line, with a green beret on -- which was obviously spray-painted. He wore a green t-shirt that read, "Kiss me, I'm Irish. Plus, I want you to," which bothered the hell out of Sam with khakis.

_Why would a guy wear that t-shirt? _she angrily asked herself as she continued to the line.

Danny was wearing a green shirt, too. Sam sighed with relief as she saw nothing was on it... or at least it didn't have some retarded comment on it. He wore his regular jeans and some tennis shoes. His hair was streaked green, for some puzzling reason, and it was done messily. Sam guessed it was just supposed to be a joke.

Sam look at herself in a passing car's window, then rolled her eyes. _This is going to be a long night, _she decided.

* * *

"Sam's late," Tucker muttered, glancing around. He scanned over the many faces surrounding him, hoping to see a familiar one. When he eventually gave up, he turned to Danny. "Why is Sam late?"

Danny shrugged. "Traffic?"

"Oh please," Tucker mumbled, annoyed. Danny just rolled his eyes, glancing away. Finally, as the line to the movies progressed about three inches, Sam came prancing up. As soon as she reached the two boys, Tucker pounced.

"Where were you?!" he cried, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her.

Sam shrugged. "Traffic?" Tucker released his friend, sighing in frustration. He walked four inches forward, Danny and Sam following close behind.

* * *

The line finally decreased.

Danny gazed over Sam as she read the show-times on the screen, only a few feet away from the actual theater. He noted that she wore nothing green colored, green tinted, or green anything.

Nothing.

And it was St. Patrick's Day. Green Day... like the band.

But she was being her unique, stubborn little self. Wearing black she always did. "Sam," Danny announced, tugging on her sleeve. Sam swatted him away as she paid for her ticket. "Sam..." Danny tugged harder.

After finish paying, Sam whirled around, frustrated. "What?!"

"What's up with the black?" he questioned.

Sam smirked. "What's up with the green."

"You know what I mean." Danny rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"So?" Sam challenged. "Black's the new green." Sam smiled, as if amused by her own joke, but became serious once more. "But, what if I do?"

"Do you know what this means?" Danny stepped closer to Sam, eying her mischievously.

Sam stepped back instinctively. "No," she answered cautiously. "What does it mean?"

"I have to pinch you." Danny wiggled his fingers playfully at Sam, inching nearer.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "No you don't. Who says?"

"The little leprechauns of the world," Danny replied, trying to hold back a smile. In an instant, he grabbed her hand, but Sam pulled it back just as quick. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't you dare," Sam sneered. Danny laughed, amused by his friend.

"I can if I _want_." He reached out once more, gripping her hand tightly. In a second, he enclosed his fingers on a little of her skin, pinching her. Sam yelped a louder than needed before pulling her hand back, giving Danny a death glare. He tried to ignore the stares of the people surrounding him as a frown flickered across his face.

He watched as Sam shut her eyes, gripping her hand. A hint of pain highlighted her expression as she bit her lip. She tried to smile at Danny, but then she closed her eyes even tighter. Her eyebrows knitted in anger as she continued to hold her own hand.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, leaning toward Sam. She instantly inched back.

"You pinched me," she managed to speak. Danny narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"I was joking," he insisted, reaching out for her hand. Sam refused to let him touch it. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Sam turned away, her voice mumbled from behind.

"Well, you did." Danny shut his eyes, groaning in frustration.

Then it came to him.

"Here, let me see it," Danny cooed, slipping his hand into Sam's. He watched as his friends expression changed from anger to surprise. She gaped at the sight as Danny smiled, his lips dangerously close to her skin. She watched in amazement as he kissed the little mark on her skin.

It felt so good... The warmth of his lips against her skin... He was kissing her hand in public and Sam was speechless. The crowd seemed to murmur in amusement as Danny released her hand, still looking Sam in the eye.

Sam smiled. Danny smiled.

And then they kissed.

Danny lost his breath as Sam took a step forward, crashing into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. Danny grinned a little bit at how her body seemed to mold perfectly into his... Danny gripped the little of Sam's back tighter as she twirled her fingers with his hair. She relaxed in his arms as the kiss became deeper and more passionate without either one of them noticing.

The surrounding crowd's eyes grew wide, some viewers smiling as they continued to watch the two.

Tucker just stood next to his friends, rolling his eyes.

"Get a room," he grumbled, making his way into the theater.

Danny pulled away from Sam, leaving her wanting more. He smiled that boyish grin that she loved so much, sending Sam's heart soaring. "And to think," he started, grabbing her hand. "We have a whole two hours to continue this."

Sam just smirked in reply.

* * *

Aaaaaaand, that's it for a WHOLE week. I'm going to camp, tomorrow, so I'm so sad.

I don't get to write, I get to hike.

Yay.

Now, make my week in New Orleans, Louisiana worth while and click that button down there. It'll make me feel like I'm doing something good:D


	6. 005 Mother

005: Mother's Day

"Sam!" The girl rolled onto her side, burying her head in a pillow. "Sam, come on!" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut out the noise. She pulled the sheets up to her shoulders as she relaxed under the covers. All of a sudden, she heard a _Ping!_ at her window. Sam sat straight up, squinting her eyes in the darkness. She strained to hear if anything was making any sound outside.

_Ping!_

There it was again.

Sam pulled off the covers, stumbling to the window. She rubbed her eyes before trying to open up the window. When it was fully open, she stuck her head outside, gazing along the ground. She spotted a small figure in the grass, one that seemed to be a person. Abruptly, a pebble was sent flying to Sam's forehead. Her hand immediately to her forehead, as in instinct. She scowled in the dark as she tried to focus on the person outside her window.

"Who is it?!" Sam growled, trying to figure out who it was. She strained to focus on the distant face of the human throwing rocks at her.

"It's me, Sam!" The person hissed, still tossing a pebble at her. She instantly grabbed the rock in her hand before it could even get near her face. She narrowed her eyes in accusation.

"Who's 'me'?" she repeated, throwing the rock back at the someone calling out to her. Sam heard a _Ping_, followed by the person muttering, "Ouch... Jeez." A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Danny, what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you to come down," he called out to her, a grin in his voice. Oh, it was so obvious.

"Why?" Sam pressed, her lips pursed together in thought. "Why would you need me at two in the morning?" She raised her eyebrows in question, even though Danny couldn't see her.

"I need to show you something," Danny whispered loudly in reply. He threw another pebble and Sam caught it, tossing it back to him. He dropped the bag of rocks in his grip, deciding he didn't need them anymore.

"Why do I need to see it so soon?" Sam challenged, daring Danny to answer back. Accepting the suggestion, he replied, "Because I won't be able to show you in a long time. It _has _to be today."

"Why?"

"Just come down!"

Sam closed her window, then turned to her room. She walked over to her dresser and pulled on a black tank top that was laced in white, one that did wonders for her image. She tossed on some jeans, slipped into some flats, then tiptoed out her room and down the stairs. She quietly shut the door behind her, then faced Danny who was standing before her. He smiled, extending his hand toward her. Sam heitantly took it wondering what was going on.

Danny led Sam to his car, then opened the passenger's door. Sam nodded while getting in, a sign of gratefulness. Sam looked around, taking everything in, as Danny walked around to the other side and got in. He quietly closed the car door, plugged his keys into the ignition, and pressed the gas pedal.

* * *

Soon enough, they were at their destination... or so Sam believed.

Well, that's what Danny made it seem like.

"Are we here?" Sam asked, unsure of what was going on. She looked around, trying to focus on what was outside the car. It looked like there was a lake behind the car, filled with nothing but water. There were no trees, just a field and a lake. The moon shone brightly on the water, making it dazzling.

Danny breathed in slowly. "Yep."

He got out of the car, walking around to the other side where Sam was. He opened the door in a gentlemanly fashion, letting Sam take her time getting out the car. When she finally made it out, she batted her eyes at him.

"Thank you," she purred, sliding her hand over his arm. She lingered on him a little bit, her eyes scanning his lit up face. Danny tried to hide his smile as goosebumps formed on his skin. He led Sam wordlessly to the lake, then walked over to a storage shed near.

"What's what?" Sam called out after him. Danny didn't answer her, instead he pulled out a canoe from inside. He pushed toward the lake, pausing when he came near. Sam stood at his side, wondering what the hell was happening.

"What's going on?" she demanded, gripping his shoulder worriedly. She bit her lip anxiously as she waited for his answer.

"We're going for a ride," Danny calmly replied. Sam's mouth opened slightly in argument, but Danny grabbed her hand before she could say anything. He turned the canoe upright in an instant, then slid it toward the water. He sat on the edge of the boat, looking expectantly at Sam.

"I need you to try to get in," he explained, smirking. Danny steadied the canoe beneath him, waiting for his company to follow his directions.

"Try?" Sam challenged. "I _will_ get in. I don't need to _try_." The girl stepped into the boat, making it shake slightly. She let it become firm underneath her feet once more before making her way to he back of the canoe. When she sat down, Danny slipped into the canoe, as well. He seated himself in the boat, then pushed off the shore with his paddle. When they were about nine feet away from land, Danny started to paddle.

"_Just a boy and a girl in a little canoe_," he sang quietly, "_with the moon shining all around._" Danny looked at Sam, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He watched as she gazed around the lake, taking everything in. She quietly scanned over the trees surrounding her, then caught her friend staring at her.

"What song is that?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "It sounds familiar." Danny nodded, continuing to paddle.

"It's _In a Little Canoe_. It's a Scout song. I learned it at camp when I was little."

Sam finally stopped resisting the smile that dared to cross her expression. She grinned. "You went to Boy Scout camp?"

"When I was little," Danny pressed, still rowing. He quietly continued to sing, "_He paddled his paddle so... That you couldn't even hear a sound._"

"That's like you," Sam thought out loud, fingering the fabric on her shirt. She wrapped it around her index finger, then slowly released it. "You're paddling. In a canoe. And it's you and I... a boy and a girl..."

Danny smiled, smug. "Yep." He paused, then went on, "_And they talked and they talked 'til the moon grew dim._"

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Sam asked, catching on. She batted her eyes playfully as she scooted closer to Danny in the canoe. He continued to row, trying not to show any signs of tensing around his friend. She was so close...

"_He said, 'Kiss me or get out an' swim!' _" Danny slyly replied, looking Sam straight in the eye. Sam gasped, her eyes wide.

"Now, what's this?" she challenged. "You're telling me to kiss you?"

Danny nodded. "Uh huh."

"And if I don't, I'll be swimming to shore?"

"Yep."

Sam narrowed her eyes, smirking. "I don't think so." And with that, she pushed her friend out the canoe.

_Splash! _

Water splattered into the bottom of the boat, soaking Sam in the process. She laughed in delight as she saw the look on Danny's face, such a surprised one, she noted. Danny soon surfaced, spitting out lake water. He splashed Sam playfully.

"What was that?!" he demanded, still floating in the water. "I wanted to kiss you! And you push me away?" Danny paused, taking in what he just said. "Scratch that, _push me out the canoe_?!"

Sam studied her nails for effect, answering, "Yup." She looked up, gazing into Danny's eyes. "All you had to do was ask. You didn't have to tell me to." She smiled, her teeth glowing in the moonlight. "But, you graced this upon yourself. Sorry!"

Danny shook his head in defeat as he swam toward the boat. He reached out, grasping at Sam. "Can you help me in, then?" He gave Sam a pathetic look, then added, "Please?"

Sam sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well... you said please." She grabbed his arm, struggling to pull her friend in. But instead of letting Sam pulling him back inside the canoe, Danny shifted his weight so that he would fall back into the lake.

With Sam at his side.

The girl immediately surfaced, splashing around, trying to balance herself in the water. She grabbed at anything she could find... except she couldn't. There was only water. And Danny.

"_Danny_!!" she screamed, her voice shrill. When Danny resurfaced beside his friend, he was soon to be plunged back under against will. Well, he didn't even know that was coming. The two teenagers struggled and fought under water, one trying to break free grip while the other grabbed at their friend viciously, angrily. I guess you can tell which one was which.

When Danny resurfaced once more, he grabbed the side of the canoe, pulled Sam up with him. Sam sputtered out water from her lungs in his arms, gasping for air. She laid her head against Danny's chest, relaxing in his embrace.

"I'm still mad at you," she declared rebelliously, "but I want to rest right now."

Danny nodded, smiling. "I understand and respect your decision."

"Shut up."

"Will do."

The two floated in the water for a while, just enjoying the silence around them. When it finally time to break the awkwardness in the air, Sam asked, "Why did you bring me canoeing?"

Danny's grin grew bigger as he replied, "I wanted to take you out for Mother's Day."

Sam's heart skipped a beat at his answer. Instead of acknowledging it, she continued, "What? I'm not a mom!"

"Not yet," Danny whispered in Sam's ear, gently tracing her jaw. Sam tensed instantly.

"Woah, buddy," she pressed, inching cautiously away. "We haven't even kissed yet!"

Then they kissed.

Sam twisted her body around in Danny's grip so that her face was just inches away from his. He smiled a mischievous smile as Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. She gazed into his eyes for only a few seconds before brushing her lips against his, lingering a little longer than needed. She repeated her actions once more, wondering if he was up to the challenge. Danny decided to show he was just as up to game as she was by exceeding the threshold line. Before anything else could surpass the moment, Danny pulled back.

"Maybe we could finish this later..." He suggestively murmured. He nuzzled into her neck as Sam inhaled sharply because of the feel of Danny's skin against hers. She shivered in his arms, goosebumps forming.

"Yeah," she agreed, nodding. "But not at four in the morning. I need to go."

Danny muttered, "Sure, sure. Fine." He crawled effortlessly back into the canoe, pulling Sam up with him. She was soon sprawled on the floor of the boat, dripping wet. Danny was soaking, as well. He pulled at the heavy hem of his shirt, laughing quietly.

"Did you know, that isn't how the song's supposed to end?"

Sam's eyes cocked in amusement. "Oh really?"

"Yep," Danny continued, nodding. He sang, "_So what'cha gonna do in a little canoe with the moon shinin' all a -- boats floatin' all a -- girls swimmin' all around."_

"So..." A smirk flickered across Sam's face as she glowed in the moonlight. "The girl doesn't kiss the boy?"

"Nope." Danny began to paddle back to shore, his shirt sticking to his skin. "Isn't that just sad?"

"Yep," Sam parroted, gazing around the lake. "That _is _sad." She paused, taking this time to place her hand on Danny's knee as he continued to paddle. "Good thing I don't like that song."

He smiled at what she said. "Yeah, good thing."

* * *

Haha! That's one of the songs I learned at camp, this week. Along with some others. If you wanna know some other awesomely great camp songs, just ask. I have tons to choose from. Cause I'm so awesome like that.

_Beaver one, beaver all,  
let's all do the beaver call!  
CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH._

_Beaver two, beaver three,  
let's all climb the beaver tree!  
CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH._

_Beaver four, beaver five,  
let's all do the Beaver Jive!  
Slapslap, clapclap, swishswish swishswish, pongpong pongpong, swoshswosh swoshswosh._

_Beaver six, beaver seven,  
let's all go to beaver heaven!  
WHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

_Beaver eight, beaver nine,  
Stop! It's beaver time.  
GO BEAVER, GO BEAVER, GO BEAVER, GO BEAVER._

I love that song. It's one of my faves:3

Now, click that little button down there and make me proud for writing. I almost died twice, this week. I survived a fire and was trapped in a tropical storm. But, it's okay. You don't want to listen to me whine about almost seeing the light. Just press that button and I'll shut up. I swear!

Girl scouts honorXD


	7. 006 Easter

006: Easter

"Good night, Katie," Sam whispered, brushing the hair out of her little friend's face. Kaitlyn sighed under the sheets then yawned.

"Good night, Blackie," she parroted, pulling the covers to her shoulders. Sam smiled at her nickname. She was only called that because of the impression she gave to the kids on the first day.

When she got off the bus with Danny and Tucker, she had her usual outfit on -- green striped black skirt, black tank top with the purple oval in the middle, her "killer boots" (as Tucker called them) and her ponytail. She had on her purple lipstick and her mascara, but it never crossed her mind that she would scare the younger campers. Danny had snickered when he noticed all the staring children and murmured to his friend, _"I think you're terrifying them, Sam."_ She just rolled her eyes and replied, _"It's not my fault they're sissies." _It got around that Sam's name was really "Blackie," -- because she wore so much black -- so everyone started to call her that. It was rumored that it was Kaitlyn was the one who started the lie in the first place. But Sam didn't mind. And after a while, no matter how annoying it was, the name just _stuck_.

Sam got up from the cot, flicking off the lights as she did so. She was about to leave, but Katie stopped her.

"Blackie?" she called, a hand reaching out in the dark. Sam grabbed her hand, letting her know that she was still there. She made her way over to Kaitlyn and sat back down on the cot, once more.

"Yeah, Kates?" Sam played with the hem of Kaitlyn's sheets, waiting for her to tell her what was wrong.

"Is the Easter Bunny real?" Kaitlyn's voice quivered anxiously as she squeezed Sam's hand. Sam's expression softened, her head spinning. _Is the Easter Bunny real? _How could you tell an eight year old that the Easter Bunny wasn't real? You just couldn't!

Sam swallowed silently before replying, "Of course, Kaitlyn. Why are you asking?" Even though she didn't see it, Sam could have sworn that Kaitlyn shrugged under her sheets.

"I'm just not sure if he's going to be able to find me, this year," she answered, her voice small and unsure. Sam patted her friend's foot.

"I'm sure he'll be okay with the directions we left him," she told Kaitlyn, trying to sound sincere. It was really hard to lie to an eight year old, or at least that's what Sam decided. She was more than thankful that they were sitting in the dark. Her face would've surely given away the truth.

"Good night, Katie," Sam repeated, getting up from the cot once again. She didn't wait for Kaitlyn's answer, however, because she knew that her little friend was fast asleep by now. She smiled to herself before slipping out the cabin and making her way to the counselor's cabin.

She sighed loudly while making her grand entrance, plopping herself into the nearest chair. Sam watched as Tucker looked up from his book, his glasses sliding down his nose a little.

"Something wrong?" he asked, not really caring what was happening in the life of his best friend, Samantha Manson. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I don't need your sympathy," she snapped back, sitting upright in the cushioned chair. She crackled her knuckles quickly before continuing, "But I'll tell you anyway. You know my little friend, Kaitlyn?"

Tucker nodded, pushing his glasses back. "Yes..."

"Well, she asked if the Easter Bunny was real." While Sam was completing her sentence, Danny walked through the door, soon to sit down near her. He laid back, not that it crossed his mind that he was lying on a floor that was cleaned once a month.

"Of course he isn't real," Danny butted in. He took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

Sam gave her friend a look. "But, do you tell an eight year old that?" She didn't wait for him to reply, instead answering for him, "No. It's against the rules."

"There are rules?" Tucker asked, wondering what the hell was going on. "I never knew that!"

"_Yes_, there are rules. For the little kids, that is." Sam rolled her eyes, flicking Danny in the head. He groaned quietly, rubbing his forehead, while she went on, "Children don't learn that these imaginary beings are imaginary until they're ten or so. And that's it. When they're ten, they'll have to grow up... And they'll never be able to turn back."

Danny shook his head. "Stop being so dramatic," he muttered, sitting up. "They know the Easter Bunny isn't real."

"This is the year that the kids are beginning to have their doubts," Sam pressed, wrapping her arms around her legs. She rested her chin on her knees as she continued, "Kates asked me if he was real."

Tucker's eyebrows shot up. "And you said...?"

"I told her he was." Sam blew a loose strand of hair out of her face. "What else was I supposed to do?"

Danny rested on his arms, still involved in the conversation. "You could've told her the truth."

"And ruin her only childhood?" Sam shot him a glare. She groaned, clutching her head in thought. "She wasn't sure... I could tell. She was having thoughts."

Tucker rested the book in his lap. "Well, you said yourself a few minutes ago, that this was the year that children began to have doubts, yes?"

"Yes, I did." Sam straightened upright, tensing in defense. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah," Danny agreed, copying the girl's actions. "Care to explain?"

Tucker leaned forward, making the moment more intense than it was needed to be. "I say we prove to them that there _is _an Easter Bunny." Danny rolled his eyes, annoyed by the situation.

"And how do we do this?" he asked, running his hand through his hair. Sam watched in amazement as Danny continued to have no such thing as a clue.

"You don't get it?" she wondered aloud. "We take a picture of the Easter Bunny."

Danny's eyes widened. "And how is that?" And with those four words, a thought crossed his friends' minds. Sam and Tucker looked at each other simultaneously, then turned back to Danny. Danny's eyes widened in horror as Sam's face lit up, obviously showing she had an idea.

A small smirk flickered across Sam's face.

* * *

"No." Danny narrowed his eyes at Sam, his face hard as stone. "No." He shook his head rebelliously, repeating, "No. No, no, no, no, no. No." Sam quietly laughed, covering her mouth with a free hand.

"Aren't you pleased with our idea?" she asked, not really caring for his reply. Danny just grumpily growled in return. Tucker, on the other hand, walked around the corner, camera in hand. He stopped in his tracks, giving his friend a double take.

"Wow," he chuckled, "Dan, I love your new sense of style. Bunny costumes now _in_." Before he knew it, Tucker was laughing with Sam going along. Danny just stood there, looking and feeling more ridiculous than ever.

The Easter Bunny costume tightly enclosed Danny in a small space, nearly suffocating him. The little screen where you can see doesn't do much, he decided. He'd rather be blind than be dead. The suit was nothing but pink... It's ears, nose, and eyes a brighter pink, as well. The little tail on the costume's rear was nothing but a ball of cotton, stitched on with visibly white thread.

Danny rolled his eyes within the costume. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Sam let go of the suit's "tail" and made her way near Tucker. "Camera?"

With a smile, Tucker handed his friend the object in his hands. "Check. Is everyone asleep?"

"Except us," Sam replied with a grin, "check." Once again, Danny rolled his eyes, nodding toward the door.

"Lets' just go," he pressed, walking to the exit. Sam stopped Danny, shoving a bag into his stomach.

In the dark, she smiled... even if he couldn't see it. "You might need this," she whispered loudly.

"What is it?" Danny's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Tucker answered for Sam, "A bag of baskets full of candies."

"What's this?! I'm no Santa!" Danny sighed in exasperation.

Sam gripped his shoulder tightly. "But you're the Easter Bunny for a few minutes. You hop around, giving out candy so children can get cavities and make dentists rich. Tonight, you're taking the place of Santa." She smiled before adding, "Mr. Claus takes off on Easter."

Danny pulled away from Sam's grip, grumbling quietly, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

When the three were almost finished placing the candy-filled baskets underneath each and every cot on the camp ground, Danny's shoulders started to slump in exhaustion.

"Are we done now?" he asked quietly, making his way toward the counselor's cabin. Sam shook her head, grabbing his hand.

"No..." She pulled him back, ignoring the tingling sensation she was feeling in her hand's nerves. She released her grip reluctantly, turning to Tucker. "You still have the camera?" She smirked before adding, "Haven't lost it yet?"

Tucker narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "No. As a matter of fact, I haven't!" He pulled the object out of his backpack, giving it to Sam. "Here."

Sam smiled, taking the camera from Tuck. "Danny, go stand over there." She pointed to the door of the counselor's cabin. "I need your picture."

Instead of following her directions, Danny tugged at the top of his costume. "It's getting really hot in here, you know," he muttered.

"Want to switch places with me?" Sam asked, placing her hand on his mindlessly. There it was again, that tingle!

Danny nodded inside the Easter Bunny suit, whimpering, "Yes please..." Sam shook her head, her lips pursed together.

"Sorry, man," she continued. "You can't. You have nothing on under there -- "

"I have my boxers and an undershirt on!"

"But I really don't want to envision you in that. ...snap. There's that mental image. Thanks."

"But --"

"Nope. Sorry."

"Why not? It's only boxers and an undershirt."

"I just don't want to."

"You have anything under those clothes?" Tucker's face snapped up to get a good look of Sam's aggravated expression, his eyebrows cocking.

"Yes I do. And I don't really feel like showing my two male best friends what I have. Now, stop being a sissy and put up with the heat for a little bit more." Sam narrowed her eyes, even though she knew that Danny couldn't see her. And boy, he should've been grateful that he didn't.

"Yes, ma'am," Danny muttered, making his way toward the counselor's cabin's entryway.

When he was out of earshot, Tucker snickered. "Are you sure you don't want -- "

"Shut up," Sam immediately growled, walking toward Danny. When she was finally in position, she called out quietly, "You ready, Dan?"

Danny nodded in the dark. "Yep." He bent down, the candy-filled basket in his grip only a couple of inches off the ground. He paused in that position, waiting for Sam to snap the photo. "Take it." Sam steadied the camera so that she could see her friend from the other side of it. She scanned over Danny, then pressed the button on the edge of the camera swiftly.

_Click!_

A bright white light instantly flashed in Danny's view, blinding him from seeing anything else. He immediately let go of the basket, sending it to the ground. He growled in pain as he shut his eyes tightly, pulling off his Easter Bunny head. He threw it to the ground, obviously sick of the suit. He buried his face into his right arm, trying to get rid of the purple splotches masking his sight.

In the middle of all this, Tucker stood next to Danny blankly, wondering what to do. Sam, on the other hand, rushed to his side, running her hand over Danny's cheek in reassurance. "Dan..." she whispered, brushing his hair out his face as Danny cringed because of the pain in his eyes.

And with that, Daniel Fenton passed out in Sam's arms.

* * *

A few hours later, Danny woke up in the counselor's cabin, lying a cot. He blinked a few times, gazing around the room. He's face lit up when he saw Sam sleeping next to him, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Tucker laid on the other side of him, as well. He heard him snore a little in his sleep, but not loudly enough to wake him up during the night. He laid down once more, relaxing under the covers. Danny felt someone poke him in the arm under the covers, making him jump slightly.

"Who's that?" he whispered, trying to see who touched him.

"Psst," a voice rose from the darkness. _Poke_. "You're awake?"

Danny chuckled quietly. "No, I'm sleep talking." He paused before continuing, "Who's that?"

"Sam."

"Oh."

_Silence_.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours, I guess. I'm not sure."

"Oh."

"When you fainted, Tucker and I carried you to the counslor's cabin. Then we laid you on the cot and waited for you to wake up."

"And I didn't?"

"Obviously not. Until now."

Danny shifted his weight under the sheets, then a thought crossed his mind. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How come I'm not in the costume, anymore?"

"Erm... Tucker had left to go get the camera and the bag of baskets while I, uh, kind of... undressed you..." Danny rolled his eyes, smiling, as he felt the awkwardness in the air. "...and pulled a t-shirt over your head and had to let you keep your boxers on..."

"_Had _to let me keep my boxers on?"

"Shut up."

"_Had_?"

"I said shut up."

"Are you sure you -- "

"Shut up!"

"Okay then."

"So, yeah."

"Well, you saw me in my boxers and undershirt after all..."

"And?"

"And you couldn't even switch places with me while I was dying of suffocation?"

"I didn't want to show anything. It wasn't necessary."

"I was about to die!"

"But you didn't."

"I passed out."

"Fainted."

"Passed out."

"Fainted."

"Because of heat and suffocation."

"Because of being a wuss."

"No, I -- "

"Whatever."

_More silence._

"Did you get the picture?"

"Yeah."

"How'd it come out?"

"Really good."

"Good."

"Yeah."

_Longer silence._

"Did any one of you two care that I passed out?"

Danny heard a chuckle next to him, one that didn't sound like a chuckle Sam would chuckle.

"Sam did," Tucker snickered in the dark. Sam reached over and flicked Tuck in the head.

_Flick._

"I'm his best friend. So, why didn't _you_?" Sam challenged. "Hmm?"

"At least I didn't unecessarily preform CPR on my best friend."

Danny invisibly raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You did, Sam?"

"Erm... Yeah, but that was because you were passed out. I checked and you weren't breathing."

Tucker chuckled again. "Sure..." Sam flicked Tuck in the head once more.

_Flick._

"I think you did a little more than CPR," Tucker continued, not fully terrified of Sam's flicking. Not _fully._

_Flick._

"I did no such thing," Sam defended herself.

"I thought that was a dream..." Danny murmured to himself. But Tucker could hear him.

"What was that?" he asked, curious.

"I had a dream that I was lying on the ground while Sam was kissing me."

"...snap..."

"It was like I was having an out of body experience."

"...snap..."

"I know."

In the dark, Sam bit her lip anxiously. "We weren't kissing."

"No one _said _you were," Tucker purred, smirking.

_Flick._

Danny fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt under the sheets before going on, "Do you think the kids will like the picture and the baskets full of candy?" Tucker rolled onto his side, not caring to answer his friend's question. But Sam did.

"I would think so, yes. I think they'd appreciate all you've been through."

"Ah... It's been okay, I guess."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"What? You fainted because of being a wuss -- "

"I _passed out_ from _heat exhaustion and suffocation_."

"Big difference."

"Major difference."

"I used sarcasm."

"But I didn't."

"...erm...okay... Anyway, how was that okay?"

"It was more than okay."

"You're scaring me."

"During CPR, is it really necessary for the CPR-ee to be unconious?"

"That made no sense what so ever."

"Think about it."

_Thinking...thinking...thinking...thinking...thinking...thinking...think _--

"Shut up."

"Is it?"

"I said shut up."

"You know you enjoyed it."

"But you couldn't, 'cause you were unconscious."

"You didn't deny that you enjoyed out CPR moment.."

"But you were unconscious. You couldn't enjoy it."

"Or was I?"

"You were."

"I know, but -- "

"Yes you were. I know for sure."

"But _you _know that I liked it even if I was unconscious."

"Yes I do."

"So do I."

"Yep."

"Good."

_Silence._

"You know what?"

"What?"

"It'll be my turn to be unconscious, tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

"Me neither."

There was a small chuckle that rose into the air. "You know, guys, I can still hear everything you're saying."

* * *

Whoo! Go annoyingly long dialogue! Oh yes.

So, how was this one? It wasn't one of my greatest... I have more humor in there than fluff... but IDK. I didn't keep track...

XD

The 3,000th word's right here.


	8. 007 Fourth of July

I tried to write it... but I just couldn't.

But then I tried again.

(The characters are supposed to be the same age that they were in _001 New Year's_.)

* * *

007: Fourth of July

"Does anyone have fireworks?" Tucker's voice came out muffled from behind the refrigerator. Sam and Danny watched blankly as their friend rummaged through his food, mindlessly looking for something to eat.

"Yeah," Sam answered, circling a finger over her wine glass. She placed on the counter in front of her, sighing. "I do, but I don't know if the kids'll like them." Danny laughed beside her.

"Of course they'd like 'em," he insisted. Danny leaned back a little, stretching his arms over his head. "Children are amused by the simplest things."

"Oh yeah?" Sam challenged with a smirk.

"Even horrible fireworks." Danny winked at Sam, making her heart skip a beat. Tucker moaned in the kitchen.

"Oh, shut _up_, you two," he called. "You make me sick with all your flirting."

Sam rolled her eyes, even if Tucker couldn't see her. Danny just laughed. "You ready to put out the fireworks?" she asked, getting up out the chair. She walked over to the front door and grabbed the bag of fireworks, slinging it over her shoulder. She pursed her lips together in a playful way, eyeing her friend.

"Sure." Danny moaned a little as he got up from his chair, making his way near Sam. He cracked a smile, stretching in place some more. He popped his knuckles then walked over to the door. He opened it for Sam, gesturing the way out.

Sam rolled her eyes. "How gentleman-ly-ish..." With the bag on her shoulder, she walked around her friend and started toward the pond with Danny following.

* * *

Danny squinted in the sunlight. He gasped silently at the sight of a van making its way into the driveway. He strained to listen as he heard the children in the automobile hollering and whooping. "Why is there a van full of kids coming down Tucker's driveway?"

"That's Valerie's family." Sam snorted, continuing to unwrap the boxes. "I think, through the years, her father remarried and had five children. They're ages fourteen, eight, the twins are six, and then there's the one year old."

Danny shook his head, helping her gather the fireworks. "How do you know all this stuff?"

"What?" Sam answered, a cocky smile forming on her face. "You don't think I keep in touch with old friends?" She threw the fireworks in her grip into the grass. "You think you're my _only_ friend?" She stretched the vowels in _only_ for emphasis.

Danny laughed, his nose wrinkling playfully. "Sorry, Sammy. I was _just _asking."

"Yeah, you were _just _asking," Sam repeated in disbelief. She shook her head, continuing to unpack her bag of fireworks. A thick sheet of silence coated the air between them, deafening them both.

And Danny just couldn't stand it.

"So, what do you imagine yourself doing a few years?" he asked, ripping open a pack of poppers. He studied it closely before pulling the string on the popper's rear. Unfortunately, he managed to pilot the confetti into his own eyes.

Sam snickered quietly as Danny gripped his face in pain. "What do I see myself doing in a couple of years?" she parroted, placing her bag on the ground. She sighed, rolling the words around in her mind.

Danny blinked excessively, trying to the agonizingly hurting pain in his eyeballs. "Yeah."

"I see myself _happy_," Sam simply answered, a far off smile slipping across her face. She sat down in the grass, crossing her legs, with Danny following her actions. She laid down in the field, watching the clouds stream across the sky slowly. "I see myself with a steady job -- "

"Which you already have, right now," Danny cut in, grinning next to Sam.

She rolled her eyes. "And in which I hope to still have."

Sam, you see, is a teacher. She took a job at Casper Elementary when she was twenty-two, and has been teaching there since. Even though she's twenty-five, right now, she continues to teach second grade. And she enjoys every minute of it. Her principle respects her, she gets along with all of her fellow co-workers, and most all, her students adore her.

Sam coughed twice before continuing, "_Any_way... I see myself with a steady job, a nice apartment-and-slash-or-condo -- "

"Which you already have, right now," Danny pointed out once more. He stifled a laugh as Sam leaned over to flick him on the head.

"Stop interrupting!" she yelled in frustration, the playful smile still on her face. Danny rolled onto his back, trying to dodge his friend, but he was too slow. Soon, Sam was on top of him, her face dangerously close to his. She scanned over his expression, looking for a hint of... of... of _something_.

"Aunt Sammy?" A voice came from behind the two. "Uncle Dan?" Sam and Danny were soon on their feet, searching for the speaker. Sam blushed a little as she felt Tucker's niece, Jane, watching her. "What were you two doing?"

"Wrestling," Danny grunted, trying not to laugh. Sam gasped at what he said, elbowing him in the ribs. Danny just chuckled in response.

"Oh." Jane eyed her aunt and uncle carefully before continuing, "Well, the only reason I'm here is because Uncle Tuck was wondering why you two were taking so long." Sam looked up to find an audience behind the lake, quiet mumbles of wonder rising. She rolled her eyes, patting Jane on the head.

"We'll get right to it," she cooed, poking the girl in the shoulder playfully. Jane smiled, skipping away from the two adults.

Sam turned to Danny, a shocked expression on her face. "_Wrestling_?!" she cried, narrowing her eyes in accusation. "What will Tucker think of us now?" Danny grinned suggestively.

"Oh, I have a few ideas..." he murmured, turning away from Sam. She slapped him on the shoulder, trying to make her point.

"Stop it!" Sam laughed, pulling out one of her fireworks. Abruptly, she gave it to Danny. Or, to be exact... she sort of _shoved _the object into his stomach. Not much a difference though, right?

Soon enough, the sun apparently went down, lighting up the sky in a way unknown. The blue sky was now lit up a lavender violet with streaks of light pink and bright orange. The colors danced above everyone, blending and mixing terrifically.

Sam glanced around the pond then faced Danny once more. "You ready for fireworks?"

Danny just stared at his friend in awe. Her face was lit up dazzlingly in the sunset, complimenting her features. Her expression was peaceful, her lips pursed together with a smile tugging at the corners. She cocked her eyebrows expectantly.

Danny shook his head, trying to shoo away the thoughts. _It isn't time for that, _he decided. He took the rocket into his hands then looked at Sam. "What?"

"I said..." Sam went on, lighting the string on the the rocket. She watched as Danny continued to stare at her. "...are you ready for fireworks?" Danny smiled.

And fireworks went off.

...literally. In Danny's grip, actually...

* * *

"Dan?" A voice called out to the man, a hand reached out for his. Danny grabbed the mysterious hand in anxiety. "Dude, you okay?" He leaned back on the headrest, letting his eyes roll into the back of his head. Danny let out a little groan as his eyes fluttered open.

"I don't know what happened," came another voice. "He wouldn't let go of the rocket... He just kept staring."

"At what?"

"...at me..."

"..."

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Exactly."

Danny's vision was clear now. His gaze rested on the set of figures in front of him: Tucker and Sam. Tucker chuckled a bit, letting go of his friend's hand.

"I was gettin' worried, man," he started, placing a caring hand on Danny's shoulder.

Sam shook her head beside the two. "Yeah, as was I."

Tucker chuckled, walking out of the bedroom. Danny strained to listen as his friend declared to his family, "Danny's fine. He was just shocked by the explosion in his hands." He heard murmurs of stifled laughter go around the room next door as Tucker went on, "I'm going finish the fireworks, actually, so the show will go on!" Applause erupted in the living room as someone cried, "Don't hurt yourself, boy."

Danny grinned, turning to Sam. "So... Why did I black out?"

"Did you hear Tucker?" she answered with a quirky smile. " 'He was just shocked by the explosion in his hands.' You were shocked, so to say." Danny chuckled, grabbing Sam's hand.

"Oh really?" he challenged, pursing his lips together. "Why didn't I put down the rocket?"

"That's what _I'm_ asking!" Sam exclaimed, trying not to laugh. She pressed her hand to her forehead in confusion. "All you were doing was staring at me. You gripped onto that rocket like you were about to die!"

"I almost did!"

"Hey, let's not get dramatic, here."

Danny stifled a chuckle. "Sure." He tightened his grip on Sam's dainty hand in his. "So..." Danny gazed around the room then turned back to his friend. "Here we are... alone in the bedroom..."

Sam pulled her hand back, shaking her head. "Bad boy," she accused Danny, sticking her tongue out at him. Danny finally allowed himself to laugh, leaning against the propped up pillow behind his head. He laid back, closing his eyes, reaching for Sam's hand once more. He heard his friend sigh, and then felt a gentle touch on his palm. Soon, his hand was in Sam's.

"So..." Danny whispered, tracing over Sam's hand with his thumb.

Sam tried to pull back once again, but Danny resisted. "Dan, don't go there again -- "

"I'm not!" He laughed in response, gripping his friend's hand tighter. He cleared his throat playfully before continuing, "So... where did we leave off?"

Danny opened his eyes to find Sam gazing at him with a confused expression on. "What?"

"So, what do you imagine yourself doing a few years?" he repeated the early question. Sam smiled, turning away.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"What do I see myself doing in a couple of years?" she parroted, sighing afterwards. She titled her head to the side, as if trying to examine Danny closer... to look deeper into his heart... "I see myself with a steady job, a nice apartment-and-slash-or-condo -- "

"Yeah..." Sam looked at Danny, silently telling him to shut his trap. Danny smirked in reply.

" -- and with a boyfriend. One that I have been seeing for a while. One that cares for me, respects me, loves me, has a sense of humor, is thrilling, and of course there's being handsome..."

"Am I not that?"

That threw Sam off. She blinked at Danny, staring at him blankly. "What?"

"Am I not that? Seriously. I care for you, I respect you, I love you, I have a sen -- "

"You love me?" Sam's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah," Danny insisted, his eyebrows curving in sincerity. "You didn't _know_ that?"

Sam felt her friends heavy gaze on her. "Well, I..." she stammered as she longed to go back in time. Why didn't she just reply, _I love you too_, like a normal person would? "I knew _I _loved you... I just wasn't sure if you loved me..."

Danny gripped Sam's tighter. "Well, now you know." He leaned in toward Sam, his lips dangerously close to hers. "I love you."

And before she knew it, Sam was being kissed. She closed her eyes, trying to remember where she was and what was happening, but she couldn't remember a thing. Not with those lips attached to hers. She wrapped her arms around Danny, pulling the man closer to her. He pleasurably let her climb into his lap. Sam dug her fingers into his hair, tangling them within his raven black locks.

Danny pulled away from Sam, hugging her tight. She continued to have her arms wrapped around Danny's neck, pulling him closer. She rested her chin on Danny's shoulder. She sensually whispered into his ear, "Did you feel the fireworks?"

Stifling a laugh, Danny let go of Sam, making her release him as well. He faced Sam with his bandaged-wrapped hands in front of his face. "Yeah, I did."

* * *

OMG. I finally finished this oneshot. :)

It took me forever to update. I know. I'm sorry.

And, I'm not going to update for the next two weeks, also! I'm going to Florida (for holiday) on Tuesday, then I'm going BACK TO SCHOOL _(UGH) _on August 7th, the third day I get back from the beach.

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I'm soooooooooooo sorry that I won't be able to update.

Tell you what... When I do have a chance to update, _008 Father's Day_ will be as fluffy as possible.

How 'bout that?

Good.

Be satisfied.

Not satisfied?

Just be happy that I'm even going to be _able _to update two weeks from now! If my mother says I can't...well, that won't be good.

MWAha _-grins evilly- _


	9. 008 Father

Thanks to CatalystOfTheSoul, I now have FINALLY gotten past this chapter. Thank you soooo much:3 I really liked the idea. Obviously . . . I'm using it:P

(The teenagers are supposedly in their mid twenties . . . twenty-six?)  
(Dani is thirteen, but b/c of her size, she decides to pass for a ten year old in this fic.)

* * *

008: Father's Day

Danielle Phantom flew through the skies of Amity Park, mindlessly dodging the birds in the middle of migrating. She blinked a few times, trying not to aggravate her contacts. They hurt a little, she could admit, but it would be worth it.

_Totally worth it._

Dani smiled while thinking over her plans, going over every detail. She decided the date for her prank was ironically funny as she glided downward. She looked down and watched as buildings and people whizzed by underneath her, and then focused her sight on a regular level. Dani's grin grew wider as she landed in the park.

_Oh so _totally _worth it. _

* * *

Danny walked into his bedroom, flopping onto his bed. He sighed, deciding that he was unfortunately bored. Everyone was away for the holiday, but he had his folks visiting. _I mean_,_ I had fun with my family_,_ today_, he thought to himself, _but it's seven o'clock at night with nothing to do. _

He rolled onto his stomach, smashing his face into the nearest pillow. He groaned quietly, the sound muffled. Suddenly, an idea clicked in his mind.

_Do nothing . . . or call Sam._

Danny jumped off the bed, running toward the phone downstairs.

"Hey Son," Jack called from the kitchen.

"Hey Dad," he answered back mindlessly. Making his way toward the living room, and then sat in the computer chair by his desk, comfortable.

_. . . call Sam._

He sped toward his phone, trying to reach as far as he could stretch. But, unfortunately, he wasn't able to reach it. Danny tried once more, but failed again miserably. Instead, he got up out of his chair and walked toward the object, soon to dial his friend's number.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. _

_"Hello?" _a feminine voice answered on the other line. Danny's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Sam, but decided not to acknowledge it.

"Hey Sammy," the man casually said into the receiver. "What'cha been up to?" Danny heard Sam laugh quietly on the phone.

_"Oh, nothing."_

"Nothing? Sounds like we're on the same wavelength . . ." Danny paused before continuing, "Come over, will you?"

_"Um, sure. Why not?"_

"Yeah, but my parents are visiting . . ."

_"Oh, it's okay. I'll still come."_

"Okay."

_"Bye."_

"Bye."

* * *

_Bring! Bring! _

Maddie Fenton looked up from her latest gadget, frowning irritably. She was just about to fix it! The old woman got up from the table, wiped her hands on a nearby towel, and made her way toward the front door.

She hesitated by the doorknob, getting on her toes to look through the peep hole. And, to her surprise, there stood Samantha Manson.

_Why isn't Tucker there?_

Not that the woman had _anything_ against Sam . . . It was just that Maddie seemed to notice how Danny invited the woman to more things than he did Tucker. Maddie bit her lip, trying not to smile.

_My baby likes someone?_

Maddie watched as Sam reached for the doorbell once more, but she opened the door in time to stop the woman. "Hello, Sam," she greeted cheerfully. She gazed at the girl before her, watching her smile.

"Hey, Mrs. Fenton." Sam waved a little, her grin so dazzling. "I'm just here 'cause Danny asked me to come." She put her hands up in innocence, still grinning.

Maddie chuckled. "Okay, okay. I know we're boring him . . . So I guess it's okay he has company." The old woman stepped to the side, letting Sam go on her way. Maddie watched as the woman hurried around her and into the house.

_Does she like him back? _the old woman couldn't help but wonder, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Danny sighed, moving the books on the coffee table to the bookshelf like they're supposed to be. He found the remote on the top of the T.V., throwing it onto the couch. He stepped back a little bit, gazing over the living room. With a small nod of his head, he decided that the room was decently acceptable.

"Wow," came a small voice out of the blue. Danny's attention snapped to the doorway, seeing Sam standing there with a smile on her face. "All that work for little me?" She snorted, stepping closer to Dan. "I feel so loved." Danny watched as the lighting caught her eyes, making them sparkle.

_You have no idea . . ._

Danny cleared his throat, trying not to make the moment awkward. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked, leading Sam to the couch. He watched as she shrugged.

"I don't know, a movie?" She grinned sheepishly. Danny laughed, sitting down.

"Pick whichever one you want."

Sam batted her eyes, sitting down next to her best friend. "Really?"

"Really." Danny mocked her by batting his eyes also. He leaned back, and out of the corner of his eye, watched Sam lean back as well.

_Just a little time to ourselves won't hurt anyone, _Danny decided, subconsciously scooting closer to the woman next to him.

* * *

Dani walked down the street, holding her breath. She suddenly realized that there was no one watching her. She let out a sigh of relief, finally being able to relax.

It was good to not constantly be on guard, she noted, her mood finally content. She brushed her raven black bangs out of her face. At last, the ten year old strolled down the street at ease.

Dani took a small mirror out of her pocket and opened it, checking her appearance.

There a girl stared back, her violet eyes glistening. She gazed over her skin, noting how her face was a little bit paler (covered in powder, but not obviously). Dani closed the mirror satisfied, stuffing it in her jeans front pocket. She tugged on her jacket anxiously, hoping everything would go okay.

Turning the corner of a familiar road, a grin spread across the girl's face.

_Danielle Samantha Fenton._

* * *

Danny watched as Sam enjoyed the movie, the film echoing on her eyes. He gazed as the woman beside him smiled subconsciously, obviously loving the motion picture. He just laid back, relaxed, and hesitantly snaked his arm over Sam's shoulder. He held his breath, waiting for her to push him away.

But she didn't.

A grin soon spread across his face as Sam leaned onto his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. And when his smile was too big for his face, Danny decided that this moment was one of the happiest ones in his life.

* * *

_Bring! Bring!_

Maddie Fenton looked up from her latest gadget, frowning irritably. She was almost there! Her invention's completion was a few moments away . . . Jack looked up from his plate, watching his wife scowl.

"Do you want me to get that, Sweetie?" he suggested with a sheepish grin. Maddie shook her head, getting up from her chair and wiping her hands on the same towel she did before. Her eyebrows narrowed in aggravation, she twisted the doorknob abruptly, but her breath caught in her lungs as she gazed over the person in front of her.

A young girl stood before Maddie, one with raven black hair and violet eyes.

_How oddly familiar . . . _

The child shifted her weight anxiously, as if nervous. Maddie smiled warmly, leaning on the wall. "May I help you?" she asked softly, her eyes still on the girl before her. The young one looked around then turned back to face Maddie.

"I'm looking for a . . . " The old woman watched as the girl before her took a sheet of paper out of her jacket pocket, the scribbling on it unreadable. " . . . Daniel Fenton?"

* * *

"DANIEL SCOTT FENTON?!"

Danny cringed, as so did Sam in his arms. The two gazed around, trying to take in what they had missed. Danny blinked rapidly, focusing his eyesight on the T.V. in front of him. He looked down at Sam in his arms then back at the screen. The man cracked a smile as he realized the film was in the middle of its credits, watching Sam do the same.

"What happened?" Danny heard her say, the woman resting her chin on his chest. She stared at him with those gorgeously insightful eyes. Danny couldn't help but smile at her beauty.

"I think we fell asleep," he suggested, brushing a strand of hair out of Sam's face. She sighed, laying down her head.

"I wonder how we ended up like this." Sam held her breath, listening to Danny's heart beat rhythmically. Abruptly, she faced him, an edgy smirk dancing on her lips. "You don't think . . . "

The man underneath her laughed. "No!" Danny paused, thinking his answer over. "Well -- "

"DANIEL SCOTT FENTON!!" yelled his mother again. But, instead of her voice coming from the front of the house, it came from the entrance of the living room. Danny closed his eyes in humiliation, raising his face to the doorway, then hesitantly opened them back.

The color drained from his face when he saw his mother standing there, tapping her foot. Danny immediately jumped off the couch, sending Sam flying to the ground. He stood there, daring not to look his mom in the eye, listening to Sam mutter on the ground. When the woman was back on her feet, she brushed her jeans off, smiling at Maddie.

"Hey there, Mrs. Fenton." Danny watched as his mother stiffened instantly by the amethyst eyed girl beside her. Maddie inhaled sharply, placing a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Does she . . . " Maddie paused hesitantly, but continued, her voice hoarse, " . . . look familiar?" Danny and Sam exchanged a look before he shook his head.

"Sorry, Mom," Danny answered nervously, "she doesn't." He watched as his mother relaxed, as if satisfied. "Why?" Suddenly, the young girl took a step forward. She walked toward Danny, stopping two feet away from him. Danny watched as her eyes became glassy, her chin quivering a little.

"Daddy?"

* * *

Sam collapsed, right then and there. Danny's eyes grew wide, exchanging glances between the woman on the ground and the girl in front of him. Maddie covered her mouth in amazement. Neither of the adults saw a smirk flicker across the girl's expression.

"Sam!!" Danny cried, falling to his knees beside her. "Sam?!" He patted her face gently, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.he watched as Sam's eyes fluttered open, her pupils scanning the room. The girl beside Maddie rushed to Sam's side.

"Mom?"

Sam raised her eyes to the child.

"OH MY _GOD_!!" the woman screamed in terror, scooting away as much as possible from the girl.

Maddie shook her head at Sam. "Is that _really_ how you should react to your child?" She tsk'ed, reaching out to hug the child before her. Danny watched as tears swelled up in the girl's eyes.

He grabbed Sam's hand anxiously, pulling her to where he was sitting. "How do you know we're your parents?"

Maddie peered over the child expectantly, letting her answer, "Uh . . . I'm adopted."

Sam's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "Well, _that _doesn't prove anything."

"I'm . . . ten years old."

Maddie stroked the girl's hair lovingly. "So, Sam and Dan, do you remember anything that . . . _happened_ . . . ten years ago?"

Danny immediately shook his head in denial. "Absolutely not!"

Sam bit her lip. "Well . . . " The two studied the child before them. Danny's facial features, Sam's violet-slash-amethyst eyes. His raven black locks, her pale but perfect skin. The woman turned to Danny. "Remember that time . . . ?" His eyes widened with revelation.

"When my parents weren't -- ?"

"Yeah."

"Snap."

Maddie watched the two adults converse, feeling awkward.

"But . . . did I . . . ?"

"I don't think so . . . "

"Ugh, I can't remember."

Danny's mother faced the girl, trying not to look disgusted by her son's revelation. "Do you have a name?"

"I wanted to surprise my father," the child insisted instead. She felt her eyes sting as she continued, "You know, on Father's Day. Today's my first _actual _one."

"Your _name_, Darling."

The girl paused momentarily. "Danielle . . . Samantha . . . Phan -- Fenton."

* * *

Danny's eyes narrowed in accusation. "_Danielle_?" he repeated, something in his mind clicking. He watched as Sam silently caught on.

"Nice name," murmured the woman, studying Dani suspiciously. "When'd you -- ?"

"Niece!!" Danny exclaimed suddenly, getting up off the ground and running toward Dani. He hugged the child, smothering her subconsciously. "I've missed you, snookums!"

Dani's eyes watered, she was being embraced so tightly. They widened, even though they were buried in Danny's shirt unintentionally. "Er . . . "

Maddie frowned in total confusion. "What??"

Danny snaked his arm around Dani, still grinning unceasingly. Dani suddenly figured out that Danny knew about her elaborate plan.

Dani scowled slightly, still trying to look innocent for Mrs. Fenton, but cursed to herself, _Dang it . . . _

"This is _Jazz_'s daughter," Danny explained slyly, squeezing his grip on Dani tighter. Across the house, the front door could be heard shut, followed by Danny's sister greet her family, "I'm here!!"

Maddie's eyes widened in shock.

"JASMINE?!"

* * *

Haha, how was the chapter this time?? Did you like it?? WHOO! :D I know, I KNOW. I've taken, like, _FOREVER _to finish this . . . And if it isn't what you were hoping for, I'm so sorry. I hope it was funny enough for you! I'm always looking to please my readers.

PLEASE BE PLEASED!!

:)Thanks.

_**REVIEW!!**_ . . . if you want a brownie:3


	10. 009 Thanksgiving

009: Thanksgiving

Tucker Foley sighed beside his friends, laying his head back on the school bus seat. He rolled his eyes after the bus rode over a crack in he ground, making the vehicle become slanted for the tiniest second. The teenagers around him whooped with delight as the bus came back to regular level.

He fidgeted with his beret, muttering, "I can't believe we're have to help some snotty little kids cut construction paper."

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, patting her friend on the knee. "We don't _have_ to . . . We're giving the _opportunity_."

Danny and Tucker exchanged an exasperated glance and simultaneously replied, "We have to," with a nod.

Sam shrugged, finally realizing that she couldn't change her friends' minds. With all three of the teenagers sitting in one row of the bus, Sam felt squished, so she tried to scoot as close as possible to the side with the window. She leaned her head on the glass, closing her eyes for a little while.

Danny and Tucker just watched her in amazement. They both wondered what they had said wrong. It was just a joke! Dan faced Tucker giving him a look.

"Nice job, moron," he mumbled, rolling his eyes. Tucker snorted in response.

"I said nothing!"

"You got me in trouble with Sam."

"She's just tired."

"Depressed."

Tucker smiled slightly, trying not to give away what he was thinking. "Yeah, that too." When Danny saw his friend flash a small smirk, he cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I said nothing."

"Exactly."

"Tell me . . ."

"We're here!" Mr. Lancer called out as the bus wheezed to a stop. But it happened to abruptly, that all the students jerked forward in their seats. Sam was sent flying into the seat in front of her unconsciously, but Danny stopped her just in time. Sam instantly opened her eyes, her expression confused.

"What happened?" she moaned, releasing herself from Danny's arms. She tried with all her might to ignore the heat in her cheeks as she looked at her friend. Tucker just watched in amusement as Danny and Sam had another moment, staring in each other's eyes.

Climbing back to reality, Dan shook that weird feeling off and answered, "We're here." He nodded toward the bus exit, as the three watched their classmates stampede out the vehicle. When Danny, Sam, and Tucker were the only ones left in the bus -- besides Mr. Lancer and the bus driver himself -- they proceeded out the automobile.

The students gathered outside the entrance of Casper Elementary, waiting further instructions. Sam rolled her eyes as she heard Paulina announce, "I hope I get my darling cousin! She's one of the most beautiful kids here." The teenager grinned that charming white tooth'ed smile before continuing, "As am I, the most beautiful girl at Casper High." Sam listened as Dash chuckled by his girlfriend's side, snaking his arm around her.

"Listen up, you teenagers," Mr. Lancer barked, stepping onto the stairs of Casper Elementary. He waited as the students silenced themselves reluctantly, turning their "undivided" attention to their teacher. "We're here for the _kids_. This is the day when you are tested your capability with the smaller ones." The man paused to clear his throat, continuing afterward. "You are going to be helping the kids with their Thanksgiving projects -- you know, 'arts and crafts' and everything." Mr. Lancer gazed over the already bored faces of his students. He sighed. "You aren't assigned to anyone. Just get in there and choose or be chosen."

The man backed up exactly five steps before hitting the door handle, and when he did, he pushed against it, opening the entrance to Casper Elementary. The teenagers chattily went into the school, not even thanking the man for opening the door.

Mr. Lancer shook his head. "I'm not paid enough," he muttered, walking into the dark.

* * *

Sam, Danny, and Tucker followed their peers into the hallway, their eyes wandering around the walls. The school was obviously proud of its nice reputation, displaying all sorts of work the students accomplished. The administration had a wall full of awards -- ribbons and certificates of all types.

"So," Danny started, looking at Sam. "Where do we go?"

She shrugged, smiling at her best friend. "I dunno. I guess, to a classroom?" Beside the two, Tucker pointed to an upcoming room, laughter and chats roaring from the people inside.

"Like this?" He nodded toward the classroom with a slight shrug. Danny and Sam exchanged a glance, and then turned back to Tucker.

"Sure," the two said together.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into the classroom together, surprised by sight before them. About twenty little kids were at small tables, chattering away with each other. There was an equal number of Casper High students surrounding the little kids, showing them what to do with the construction paper in front of them.

"Here, here," a woman called to Sam, grabbing her hand. She was rushed to a table that had a little girl sitting there alone. Sam watched as the girl peered up from her scissors and colored paper, giving Sam a non-interested look. The woman who dragged Sam away from her friends pressed on, "Please help Marie with her project." Sam nodded in reply, concentrating on the instructions being flung in a rush at her. Sam watched the woman, whom she guessed the teacher, walk away in a hurry.

Sam pulled up a chair to the small table and watched as the little girl continued to work wordlessly. After a few minutes, she decided that the silence was boring. "What's your name?" Sam attempted small talk. The girl continued to cut her paper in half as she replied, "Marie Cherie." Sam nodded her head, inspecting the small Marie.

"Marie, what are you making?" Sam continued to watch the girl work. Marie was blessed with her long, dark hair... Her skin was shades of caramel, her eyes pupils the color of brownie mix. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Like she didn't have a care of the world.

Not even looking at Sam, Marie subtlely replied, "A turkey." She continued to work silently, dismissing the fact that Sam was there.

Sam sighed quietly, looking around the room. She smiled when she spotted Danny, and when he saw she was looking at him, he grinned, as well. Sam rolled her eyes, nodding her head toward Marie. _Come here, _Sam waved Danny over. His eyes lit up as Sam watched Danny make his way through the crowd of little kids.

When Danny finally sat down by Sam, she flashed him another smile. "Dan, this is Marie," she introduced the two. Marie looked up from her work-area then looked back down. Sam's smile disappeared as she watched Marie do this. And with a strained tone, she finished, "And Marie, this is Danny. My best friend."

Marie's eyes narrowed in revelation. She raised her eyes at Danny in suspicion and asked, "Danny as in Danny _Fenton_?" Danny's eyebrow cocked in surprise.

"How'd you know that?" he asked, resting his elbows on the table. Marie paused what she was doing, imitating the same thing Danny did. Sam watched in amusement as the two gazed at each other a silent three minutes.

After a satisfactory _tsk_ of her tongue, Marie went back to cutting her construction paper. "She was right..." she muttered to herself.

"What?" Danny asked, continuing to watch Marie.

The little girl faced Danny with a squint of her eyes. "I said, she was right. You _must _be a geek. You look, talk, and act like one..." Sam laughed in disbelief as Danny stared, insulted.

"Uh, _who _was right?" he asked persistently. He watched as Marie smiled smugly, still cutting her paper.

She simply stated, "My darling cousin, Paulina Sanchez. She is, like, _amazing_." Once again, Sam laughed in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh," she moaned, gripping her head. "Marie Cherie _Sanchez_." Danny faked laughed, crossing his arms.

"I am no geek," he spat, gripping his arms tighter. "Right, Sam?"

Sam bit her lip, trying not to smirk. "Well..."

"Hey!" Danny threw a glue stick at Sam, laughing. Sam continued to laugh, as well. Marie just stared in horror at the two teenagers in front of her. Sam and Danny soon caught themselves, glancing at the little girl before them.

Marie cracked a smile, her nose wrinkling innocently. "Sam? Sa_mantha_?"

"No, it's just Sam." Sam's smile faded away with her actual name. She cocked an eyebrow at Marie's smirk. "What -- why?"

Marie shook her head in disbelief, still muttering to herself in surprise. "So _you're_ Samantha Manson..."

"No, it's just _Sam_," the teenager repeated, her voice becoming a little strained. "Why? What's up?"

"Paulina said you were a Gothic freak with no life," Marie responded simply, sneaking a glance at Sam.

Sam's eye twitched in anger. "A Gothic freak with no life?" she repeated, her voice completely strained, this time. "Why that little -- "

"What's with repeating things, Sammy?" Danny tried to calm his friend down. He placed his hand over hers as Marie's face lit up.

"Oh, that reminds me of something else..." the little girl pressed on. "Darling cousin said you two were lovebirds." Marie's smile grew bigger. " 'Two geeks in love,' she called it."

Sam's eye continued to twitch. "Your _darling cousin_ has no idea who's she's messing with," she snarled, jabbing her finger into the air. Danny pulled it down to the table, afraid she would poke out Marie's eye.

"Calm it _down_, Sam." He faced Marie, biting his lip. "So, what's up with Paulina?"

"She says y'all love each other but can't accept it," she innocently stated with a smile. She batted her eyes, "And you know it's true. Sheesh, I've only known you two for twenty minutes and it's, like, so obvious to me."

"How old are you again?" Sam asked.

"Seven, but don't change the subject."

Sam and Danny exchanged a nervous expression, their eyes locking. A few moments passed before they looked anywhere else, the two blushing wordlessly.

"Well, er... I don't -- uh -- know what you're, um, talking about," the teenagers said in their defense simultaneously. They watched as Marie cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh _huh_," she murmured in suspicion. Soon enough, she went back to work on her turkey. Without removing her eyes off of the construction paper in front of her, Marie demanded from Sam, "Glue stick."

Sam glanced quickly at Danny before reaching across the table for the object that had been recently chucked across the room. With a smile, she handed it to Marie. "Check."

Marie fixed her paper with the glue, her face soon to light up. She instantly held up her paper in the air, her eyes glistening with pride. "It is _done_! My purple turkey has been _competed_!!" Marie held it to her face in comparison. "Is it not as beautiful as me?"

Sam and Danny exchanged a smirk in reply.

* * *

After a fun yet tiring day, Sam, Dan, and Tucker climbed aboard the bus, retreating to the back seat -- _their _seat. They scooted in one by one, not daring to share seats with anyone else. All three shared a one worded conversation with just a glance.

_Ugh_.

Sam laughed, soon for her friends to join in. She shook her head slightly, a smile still on her face. "Man, I'm beat," she complained, resting her head on the window. She yawned quietly, covering up her mouth as she did so. "Having Paulina's _darling _cousin was more than enough torment for me." Sam watched as Danny chuckled, closing her eyes after.

"What about you, Tuck?" he asked, patting his friend's back. Tucker gave Danny a death glare for touching him. Dan's smile just grew wider in response.

"I worked with Starr's sister," Tuck replied, laying his head against the bus seat. "It was so annoying. _Boys, boys, boys, horses, clothes, boys, fashion, ponies, boys, boys, make up, boys, boys, and _more _boys_!"

Danny shook his head in agreement. "Those little girls . . . " he murmured, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

With a sudden jolt, the school bus lurched forward, startling all the students on board -- even Mr. Lancer. A small apology was muttered by the bus driver as everything returned back to its normal tranquility.

Except that, when the bus wheezed to life, Sam's head had rolled onto Danny's shoulder. He jumped in surprise slightly, soon to gaze over sleepy expression. A small smile flickered across Danny's face as he watched her sleep peacefully. A tiny reference of a grin soon made it's way across Sam's lips as her eyebrows knitted subconsciously. After a few moments of utter silence, Sam's face reverted back into it's dreamy state once more.

Danny did everything he could to ignore Tucker and his smug expression.

As he settled into his seat comfortably, Danny snaked his arms around Sam's waist, pulling her closer. She stirred in her sleep slightly, but then fell silent and unmoving once again.

But that smile on her face was still there. Danny watched Sam sleep, wordlessly, examining her features closely.

Her skin so pale as snow, yet so sensible . . .

Her eyelashes so beautifully long . . .

Her lips only a few inches from his . . .

Danny rested his head lightly against hers, closing his eyes. His small smile grew hesitantly as he breathed in her scent, a mixture of her shampoo and the oh so intoxicating smell of her house. With a tiny twist of his neck, Danny briefly kissed Sam on the forehead, lingering a little longer than needed.

_Even if I had to watch a mini Paulina create a turkey and lecture me and Sam about our feelings, _Danny decided, _it was all worth it. For this moment._


	11. 010 Christmas

010: Christmas

"I'm so proud of you," Jazz beamed at her brother in the rear-view mirror. She watched as Danny sat there wordlessly. Sam smiled at his sister.

"He _is _making you proud, isn't he?" she tested Jazz. Danny's sister just glowed even more.

"Yes!"

Danny scoffed in annoyance. "I was forced into this retarded outfit," he mumbled, crossing his arms in the back seat.

Sam batted her eyes at him. "No you weren't."

"Yeah I was. My mother _dressed_ me." Danny gave his best friend a skeptical look. Sam tried with all her might to hold in her laughter.

But Jazz didn't.

"HAHAHAHAHA," she giggled, slapping the steering wheel in front of her. her ears turned red as she gazed over her pissed off brother in the mirror. "Sorry. Couldn't held it."

Finally, Jazz drove up to the mall with a smirk on her face. As her Jetta wheezed to a stop, she placed on the passenger's headrest, glancing toward the two in the back. Still grinning, she announced, "And... we're here!"Jazz watched as Danny, in a red Santa Claus suit, grunted in reply. Sam, beside him, laughed.

"Aw, c'mon, Gramps," she teased, poking Danny in the stomach.

...except that it _wasn't _his stomach.

"Don't touch my pillow," Danny grumbled, unbuckling his seat-belt.

* * *

Walking into the mall's grand entrance, Sam and Dan gazed in awe at the foyer's decorations. There was a cotton everywhere, obviously representing "snow". There was a little house in the middle of the floor, fake smoke coming out of its "chimney". It was fenced in and was also, not so obviously, guarded by "elves" and video cameras.

Sam whistled. "High security," she muttered.

"Yep." Danny nodded in agreement. "Did you hear that the Santa last year was mugged?"

Sam shook her head, disappointed. "That's sad. Who would have the _nerve _to mug dear-old Santa?" She paused, making a face in front of her best friend. "That's just sick." Danny laughed.

"Sure is."

When their conversation ended, Sam made her way to the woman's restroom, the one across the hall from the miniature cottage in the middle of the mall.

But Danny continued to stand there, still staring at the decorations.

* * *

After a few minutes of examining the details of the mall's "North Pole" in amazement, Danny finally walked over to the small cottage. When he entered, there were tons of people rushing everywhere in the crammed little space. Danny became dizzy in just a few seconds, his eyes were so stimulated.

"Santa?" someone called out. Danny turned on his heel, thinking he would see a little kid. But instead, it was a thirty-year-old-looking woman, shoving a white (FAKE!!) beard into his face. It looked itchy, he noted. Trying not to show any emotion, he took it wordlessly and put it on.

He was right.

It _was_ itchy.

The woman continued to rush, hurrying Danny to a chair in the middle of the small cottage -- more like a _throne_. "Sit here," she commanded as Danny watched her walk away hastily. _Roll over_, he replied sarcastically.

He raised his eyes to the entrance of the small home, his heart skipping a beat. There stood a woman, probably his age. She stood with a hand on her hip, gazing around the room. The girl's shoes looked retarded, he could admit, but the rest of her didn't.

She had on green fishnets, as if trying to be seasonal. _Oh _please, Danny thought. _That just isn't necessary. _They were little too good-looking to be _seasonal_ . . . Her skirt was a little shorter than needed, making Danny's eyes grow wide. Mid-thigh, he had measured. Her top was a green and red one, mixed up with different patterns here and there. _They seem fitting, _he guessed. _A little too fit. _Actually, to come to think of it... they seemed a little tight.

Yeouch.

Sexy _elf, _Danny decided with a growing grin.

* * *

Sam rolled her eyes, making her way into the house. Danny continued to stare.

"Stop drooling," she teased, squatting down to tie her shoes. She wouldn't _dare_ bend down in front of Danny when he was in _this _state. "You're Santa. You can't check out your elves."

"No, I'm Danny Fenton with a pillow attached to his stomach," Danny shot back with a grin. "Big difference."

"Uh _huh_."

"So . . . " Danny started, his cheeks growing red. "Whose outfit was that?"

"Some person's who worked before me," Sam replied, smirking. "She was obviously a little too short and a few sizes to small for me. They called me, like, immediately last night. I don't understand how they got my number in the _first _place, but whatever." Sam turned around, twisting her torso -- as if checking her skirt."Does it make my butt look big?" she poked at Danny, grinning.

His voice cracked. "Yeah."

"I was _joking_!" Sam laughed, slapping Danny on the arm. He cracked a smile, as well. Sam watched as he darted his eyes around the room. Danny suddenly tugged at her hand.

"Come here," he insisted. Sam smiled sweetly as Danny's grew wider. He patted his knee, nodding her over. "Come tell Santa what you want."

Sam wordlessly obeyed, placing herself on Danny's knee. She looked him in the eyes, still grinning. "Yes?"

"Tell me what you want," Danny repeated, slipping his arm around her waist. If she noticed, he decided, she never acknowledged it.

Sam tapped her chin in playful thought. "What I want? What about a new iPhone?"

"Is that your final answer?" Danny teased. He watched as Sam shook her head. She gazed over her best friend for a little while, her eyes rapidly scanning over his face. Danny's cheeks burned under examination. Sam finally shook her head in reply. She leaned over, cupping Danny's ear as if to make him hear her more clearly.

"You."

And then Sam kissed Danny on the cheek.

His eyes grew wide with amazement. A grin flickered across his face as his cheeks tingled sensationally. _She wants _me_, _je repeated with a satisfied sigh.

But before he could stop her, Sam hopped off his knee. Danny's eyes snapped to hers with surprise. "What's wrong?!" he cried, flailing his arms in the air for exaggeration.

Sam smiled -- as did Dan --, shaking her head."The kids are here," she simply answered. She watched Danny laugh.

"Darn . . . "

Sam joined in. "Yeah, _darn_ . . . "

"Sam!"

Sam turned on her heels in a second, facing Danny. "Yeah?"

"And for your birthday . . . ?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Sam laughed once more. "That's for me to know!" She paused, thinking over the rest of her answer. " . . . and for you to _not _know!"

"What?!"

"Just focus on your job, pillow-butt."

"Hey, watch it! That's my _stomach_."

"Same difference."

"That makes no sense!" Danny watched as Sam stopped at the room's entrance/exit. She turned her torso so she was facing Danny on his "throne". She smirked and batted her eyes, playfully testing her best friend.

"_Exactly_."

* * *

AND I AM **_DONE_**! How'd you like the whole thing? Aw... you did? :3 Thanks! Haha.

Well, I'm open for requests and such... But I have a few ideas of my own.

And... now it's time for you readers to do your thing. REVIEW. Also tell me which oneshot you liked the most. Please, no flames!

Thanks!3


End file.
